


Cambio afortunado

by IndraSosa



Category: Barson - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, F/M, Infidelity, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Karaoke, Memories, Original Character(s), Post-Divorce, Post-divorced Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Pre-Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba Sings, SVU family, Separations, Summer Camp, Twins
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndraSosa/pseuds/IndraSosa
Summary: Rafael Barba y Olivia Benson estuvieron casados por un breve lapsus de tiempo, vuelven a verse una vez que sus hijos gemelos nacieron. Se alejan definitivamente cada quien con un niño prometiendo nunca volver a verse.Los niños se encuentran en un campamento de verano.Rafael es ADA en la oficina del fiscal en Brooklyn.Oliva teniente de la UVE de Manhattan. Sus mundos se vuelven a encontrar cuando sus hijos crean un plan en el campamento para que Matthew conozca a su madre y Noah conozca a su padre. Los aliados de los niños serán los que fueron testigos del amor entre sus padres.IMPORTANTE:La historia está basada en la película "Juego de gemelas" no va a ser tal cual todo lo que ocurre.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Elliot Stabler/Kathy Stabler, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rita Calhoun/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rafael Barba y Olivia Benson estuvieron casados por un breve lapsus de tiempo, vuelven a verse una vez que sus hijos gemelos nacieron. Se alejan definitivamente cada quien con un niño prometiendo nunca volver a verse.  
> Los niños se encuentran en un campamento de verano.   
> Rafael es ADA en la oficina del fiscal en Brooklyn.  
> Oliva teniente de la UVE de Manhattan. Sus mundos se vuelven a encontrar cuando sus hijos crean un plan en el campamento para que Matthew conozca a su madre y Noah conozca a su padre. Los aliados de los niños serán los que fueron testigos del amor entre sus padres.
> 
> IMPORTANTE:  
> La historia está basada en la película "Juego de gemelas" no va a ser tal cual todo lo que ocurre.

La compatibilidad de ambos fue innegable desde el primer caso en el que trabajaron hombro a hombro. A partir de ahí Olivia y Rafael comenzaron a crear un vínculo sin que ellos lo notaran, después del primer año del A.D.A. Rafael Barba trabajando con el equipo de la UVE de Manhattan y con la obstinada y determinada detective Olivia Benson.

Ellos crearon una rutina casi sin darse cuenta, cada que Olivia o Rafael llegaban ya sea a la oficina del ultimo o a los tribunales siempre llevaban café, al poco de conocerse notaron que compartían cierta a dicción por la cafeína.

En su segundo año de Barba como A.D.A. de Manhattan UVE, Olivia fue ascendida para liderar al equipo ante la salida del capitán Cragen, y como era de esperar la relación de trabajo entre ellos se estrechó aún más, obligándolos a trabajar a altas horas de la noche, compartiendo almuerzos y en casos extremos cenas, cuando tenían un caso de alto perfil y en casos peores cuando perdían en los tribunales ambos terminaban compartiendo tragos en Forlini.

Ellos se casaron por todo el amor que se tenían, Olivia Benson y Rafael Barba hacían una hermosa y solida pareja, todos los que conocían a la pareja lo comentaban, desde la oficina del fiscal Jack McCoy hasta la oficina del jefe Dodds y claro está el equipo de la UVE de Manhattan fueron quienes vieron crecer ese amor de primera mano.

En una de sus tantas reuniones nocturnas en el departamento de Olivia para preparar la declaración de ella para el juicio, una vez que terminaron, ellos cometieron la locura de tomar el whisky que tenía Rafael en un armario del departamento de Olivia para cuando se decidían a trabajar hasta tarde. De ese encuentro nacieron dos pequeños adorables, Noah y Matthew.

Por razones, que nadie de los que los conocían, Rafael y Olivia se divorciaron un año después sin darle explicación alguna a sus familiares y amigos. Separando a los gemelos, Olivia quedándose con Noah y Rafael llevándose a Matthew.


	2. Chapter 2

ONCE AÑOS Y NUEVE DESPUÉS

El otoño había traído consigo el olor a paz y tranquilidad, lo típico en Nueva York, las hojas de los árboles caían una a una con un color muy hermoso, y a veces en grupo, cuando una ráfaga de aire frío las arrancaba de las ramas. La mañana del 13 de Julio, era tan tranquila como se podía esperar que fuera en una ciudad tan ajetreada como lo era Nueva York. Una mujer caminaba por las ruidosas calles de Nueva York, tomada de la mano de un niño y empujando un carrito.

La estación de trenes estaba tan ruidosa y llena de vida, por personas que miraban con curiosidad a las dos personas que se habrían paso entre la multitud.

—¿Listo? —preguntó ella, sonriendo al niño.

—Listo —aseguró él con una sonrisa idéntica a la mujer.

El lugar se encontraba lleno de gente, que igual viajaría. El niño se sujetó más al brazo de ella mientras observaba las figuras que pasaban a su lado, no podía distinguir la cara de éstos. Ella se volvió al niño y sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Claro que no —respondió el niño, levantando la barbilla orgulloso—. Yo no le temo a nada.

Una risita ligera brotó de los labios de la mujer. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de abordaje. Los aviones se veía tan majestuosos como siempre. El niño miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Es grandioso! —expresó con emoción.

—Vas a hacer muchos amigos nuevos, ¿no es así? —contestó ella, mirando al niño con añoranza—. Solo no vuelvas con un novia a casa ¿estamos?

—¡Iug! A mí no me gustan esas cosas -el niño arrugó su pequeña nariz, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora.

—Espero que tus dotes de adivinación no sean buenos como tus instintos de detective mami —ella se burló el niño—. Por el momento no quiero novia, es no me interesa mami.

—¡Nada de meterse en problemas jovencito! Te juro que si recibo una sola queja por algo que hayas hecho en el momento en que llegues te voy a castigar y no volverás a ir a ningún campamento.

—Bueno, bueno. Tú ganas —aceptó el niño.

—¿Qué hice yo para que salieras así? —ella suspiró resignado.

—No me culpes —el niño se encogió de hombros, sonriendo divertido—. Es herencia.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo no era revoltosa!

—Eso dices ahora —el niño la imitó—. El tío Fin no piensa igual que tú.

Iba a responder algo a eso, pero no encontró argumento válido. Justo entonces alguien puso una mano en su hombro, distrayéndole.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí ¡Es Noah!

—¡Tío Sonny! —grito el niño.

—Oh, si es el pequeño Noah —sonrió Carisi, recibiendo el abrazo de oso del hijo de su jefa y amiga. Luego se separó y lo midió con su mano, como si hubieran pasado años sin verlo en lugar de solo un par de días—. ¡Cómo has crecido!

—¡Sí! ¡Al fin iré al campamento!

—¿Tan pronto? ¡Vaya, pero si hace un tiempo eras todavía muy pequeño para ir!

—He crecido —Noah infló el pecho, orgulloso—. ¿Verdad mami?

—Sí, cariño —musitó Olivia, mirándolo con melancolía. Carisi tenía razón, apenas ayer le pedía que lo cargara en brazos y ese día iría a un campamento de verano. No volvería a verlo hasta agosto—. Creciste muy rápido. Mi dulce niño.

Se acercó a él, poniéndose en cuclillas y acarició sus rizos y cobrizos. Delineó con la yema de sus dedos la fina carita, Noah era tan blanco, tenía mucho de ella... pero también tenía mucho de otra persona y, justamente, eran sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de él y su ceño fruncido lo que se lo recordaba, gesto que había puesto en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede mami?

—Nada bebé —Olivia respondió sonriendo.

—¡No soy un bebé! —objetó Noah.

—De acuerdo mi niño grande —se burló Olivia mientras le abrazaba.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho —grito Noah alejándose.

—Me escribirás ¿Verdad? —grito Olivia. Esa sería la primera vez que se separaran. Aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo, se estaban separando. Pero Noah ya no pudo responderle, ya estaba lejos para escucharla siquiera.

Noah se giró hacia su mamá y sus tíos antes de abordar el avión, los vio pegados a la ventana junto con Jesse. Se despidió, ellos le respondieron el gesto.

—Crecen demasiado rápido ¿Verdad? —le dijo Carisi, mientras caminaban para verle por una ventana. Amanda sosteniendo la mano de Jesse.

—Sí, demasiado —suspiró Olivia.

Se reunieron con Fin, que les saludó y observaron el avión de Noah despegar, detrás de un cristal.

—Olivia... sé que no es de mi incumbencia y puedo ser muy entrometido, pero... ¿Crees que algún día se conozcan? —Olivia se volteó a Carisi, mirándolo con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad—. No he de mentirte, tengo miedo...

—Es duro ¿verdad?

—Sí... cada día que pasa, siento que una parte de mi muere poco a poco. Me siento una mala madre.

—No es tu culpa Liv —dijo Fin colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Sí...

Sacudió su mano, diciendo adiós a su pequeño. No pudo evitar que una lágrima callera por su mejilla cuando ya no pudo ver el avión más.

CASA DEL A.D.A. RAFAEL BARBA, BROOKLYN

—¿Por qué no puedo ir solo como todos los demás?

En la sala sentados, solo había dos personas un hombre en el individual y un niño en el sofá más grande. El pequeño había formulado la pregunta sin quitar la mirada de su libro. Él levantó la mirada de su libreta legal en la que escribía y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Para qué arriesgarse innecesariamente?

El niño le miró esta vez y frunció el ceño. El hombre suspiró y se retiró las gafas de montura cuadrada que tenía puestas, tallándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

—Tu abuela ya está aquí, para llevarte ya que no quisiste que tu tía Rita te llevara, no entiendo porque quieres arriesgarte a ir solo Matt.

El pequeño rodó sus verdes ojos y volvió a su lectura, esta vez sí se veía molesto y el mayor lo sabía. El mayor dejó su pluma sobre la libreta y se levantó del sofá, acercándose al pequeño. Se sentó en la mesa de café frente al niño, quitándole el libro de las manos.

—Prometiste que podría ir como un niño normal —musitó con voz quebrada y los ojitos verdes llenos de lágrimas—. Yo quería ir solo, como todos los demás niños del campamento.

Barba le quitó los anteojos de montura redonda, el niño los usaba para leer y los dejó en la mesita en la que él estaba sentado, luego levantó el rostro fino y pequeño con ambas manos, secando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Lo siento —le susurró arrepentido. El niño asintió—. De verdad, lo siento... es solo que no quiero que algo malo te pase ¿Podrías perdonarme?

El mayor estaba aterrado de que algo malo podría pasarle a su hijo, dada la naturaleza de su trabajo, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba asustado de que algo de todo lo que él veía en el trabajo le ocurriera, ser A.D.A. de la UVE de Brooklyn ahora y Manhattan hace un tiempo, le enseño lo peor de la naturaleza humana.

—Está bien papá —respondió el niño, esforzándose por dejar de llorar—. Es solo que abuelita me dijo que por fin podría hacer algo de niño grande —explicó el niño—. Y tengo miedo de no poder hacer algo como niño grande. O hacer amigos en el campamento.

Barba maldijo mentalmente a su madre por haberle dicho esas cosas a su hijo y se prometió tener una seria conversación con ella. Sonrió cálidamente, como solo podía sonreírle a su pequeño niño y a alguien hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya tienes muchos amigos ¿No crees?

—No —respondió el niño sonriente—. La tía Rita, el señor Tutuola y la señora Warner no cuentan. Tampoco el doctor Huang —agregó el niño al suponer, correctamente, que su padre lo mencionaría—. Quisiera amigos de mi edad.

—Bueno, tienes a los de la escuela —intentó Barba, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero papá.

—Sí, sí... lo sé —resopló Barba—. Te lo compensaré. Lo prometo.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió el niño curioso—. Eh, más libros no te salvarán esta vez.

—¿Ni dulces?

—No para nada.

—Bien... ¿Y qué tal que viajes solo de regreso y que la tía Rita te vaya a buscar al aeropuerto?

La carita de su niño se iluminó y le abrazó dulcemente por el cuello. Él correspondió, estrechándolo en sus brazos con amor. No por nada Rafael Barba era el mejor A.D.A. que había en Nueva York.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo seguidamente mientras besaba su mejilla una y otra vez—. ¡Eres el mejor!

—Lo sé —dijo Barba con una media sonrisa.

—Qué presuntuoso eres papá —se burló el niño, volviendo a su ilusión.

—No falta mucho para que tú y abuelita se vayan mijo —dijo Barba, mirando el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea—. Será mejor que vayas a checar si ya tienes todo en la maleta mijo.

—¡Bien!

Saltó del sofá y fue corriendo hacia su habitación, desapareció detrás de la puerta. Barba se sentó en el lugar que su hijo ocupara y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo. El día había llegado. No sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado, estaba tan emocionado y por el otro, tenía miedo. Sí, miedo describía perfectamente esa sensación desagradable. Miró a un lado de la puerta de salida, donde había una valija. Su hijo cumpliría 12 años, lo que significaba que había llegado la fecha en que su hijo había pedido ir a un campamento de verano.

Lo cual, a su vez, significaba que se quedaría nuevamente solo. Bueno no estaría solo, su madre lo visitaba de vez en cuando y Rita no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra desde ese fatídico día. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, era algo difícil aceptarlo. Llevaba años preparándose para ese momento, pero tanta preparación no servía de nada con once años de su compañía. Quería creer que a su hijo le daría miedo dormir alejado de él y cancelaria su ida al campamento, pero sabía que estaba engañándose, su hijo era ridículamente valiente. Justo como una persona que conocía. Barba escucho que la puerta de la habitación de su hijo volvió a abrirse y lo vio regresar a la sala, vestido con su abrigo. Su cabello rizado iba peinado, pero a la vez un poco revuelto. Y en sus brazos traía su perrito de peluche.

—¿Debo llevarme a Elli? —preguntó el niño, yendo a sentarse en su regazo—. De todos modos, sé que van a haber más niños en mi habitación del campamento, pero —hizo un puchero adorable, que incluía inflar las mejillas infantilmente. "Es tan parecido a ella" Pensó, más luego su hijo agregó—. Te quiere más a ti.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó él, acercándolo a su pecho, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su pequeño decía que su peluche lo quería más—. ¿Me quieres más a mí?

—Pues claro que sí —contestó ella riendo—. Solo somos tú y yo papá.

Rafael no pudo evitar dar un trago amargo y se obligó a sonreír a su hijo. No podía decirle la verdad, que por un completo mal entendido su vida era así, solo ellos dos. Puso un dedo en la pequeña nariz y él le miró con sus verdes ojos iguales a los suyos.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Aunque abuelita quiere... —el niño dudo en decirlo, pero con su ridícula valentía decidió decirle a su papá riendo más ante el cambio de expresión de su papá, de feliz a ceño fruncido—. Me ha dicho que me llevará a conocer Manhattan.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —grito él, sobresaltando al niño en sus brazos—. Eh... lo siento, quiero decir... ¿Qué?

—Ha dicho que es un lugar bonito y que me encantaría conocer esa parta de la ciudad —respondió el niño un poco desconfiado, quizá no había sido buena idea decirle los planes de la abuelita—. Y tiene razón, me ha enseñado fotos que son muy hermosas en verdad.

—No, no. Mami está cada día más loca ¿Irte a Manhattan sin mí? ¡Nunca!

—Bueno, ella ha dicho que podías venir con nosotros.

—En un ataúd solamente.

El niño rio divertido ante la mueca de su padre y tomó ambas mejillas, apretándolas suavemente.

—Que dramático.

—No más que tú.

—Tú culpa —dijo el niño—. Es herencia.

—Sí... pero no de mí, creo —Barba torció la boca, recordando a alguien más que creía dramática e intensa—. Sí, no de mí.

—¿De mamá? —inquirió el niño, tanteando terreno.

—Matthew —Barba le advirtió. El niño lo miró con expresión inocente, Barba rodó los ojos y luego miró el reloj—. Bien pequeño manipulador, es hora de que te vayas, abuelita ya debe estar esperando por ti.

—Bien.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Rafael levanto la maleta de su hijo, antes de meter a Elli para que su hijo no lo olvidara, Lucia los esperaba en la sala, ya tenían todo listo, les abrió la puerta y salió detrás de ellos para meterlos en un taxi, para que los llevara el aeropuerto. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del aeropuerto, Barba no pudo evitar mirar a su hijo con melancolía. Era hora de enfrentar un tiempo en la soledad de su casa, sin su niño a su lado.

CAMPAMENTO KIN, MINESOTA

Al bajar del autobús. Noah no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de asombro al mirar a su alrededor. Vio muchos niños salir corriendo de los autobuses del campamento, intercambiando números, platicaban, reían y hacían amigos.

—Muy bien chicos todos busquen sus maletas y tendremos un espléndido primer día, ahora le pasare el megáfono a mi hija y mano derecha Marva junior quien asignara las cabañas —dijo la señora Marva sobre una tarima.

—¡Los nuevos, por aquí! ¡Presten atención! —exclamaba Marva junior por el megáfono. Comenzó a decir los nombres de los chicos y sus cabañas.

Noah salió de su asombro recordando que tenía que ir por su maleta, vio que los senior estaban depositándolas cerca de donde él estaba. Y vio fácilmente su maleta amarilla cuando la tiraban sobre el montón.

—Bien encontré mi maleta, ahora el problema será sacarla de este montón. Tienes que salir —Noah peleaba intentando sacar su maleta, tiraba lo más fuerte que podía.

—Tú debes ser nuevo —dijo un niño a un lado de Noah.

—¿Se nota?

—Debiste haber agarrado tu maleta antes de que amontonaran más sobre ella, creo que necesitas ayuda —dijo el niño amablemente.

—Si gracias, es la maleta amarilla —dijo Noah señalando su maleta mientras sonreía.

Ambos comenzaron a tirar de la maleta, pero no hubo mejorías, vieron como otro niño sacaba su maleta sin ningún esfuerzo del montón.

—¡Wow! Algún día llegara a ser un gran hombre —dijo Noah mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía al niño alejarse.

—¡TÚ EL DE LA FUERZA BRUTA! —grito su nuevo amigo. El otro niño se giró al escuchar que le hablaban.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a sacar mi maleta? Es una grande amarilla que esta sepultada en algún lugar —dijo Noah dándole espacio al niño para que lo ayudara.

—Claro. ¿es esa? No hay problema —el niño agarro la cuerda de la maleta y de un solo tirón la saco—. ¿Eres de Nueva York?

—¿Vives al lado de una estrella famosa? ¿Has ido a muchas obras de Broadway? —pregunto el otro niño.

—¿Y a ustedes qué? ¿Los trajeron del cerro? Jamás eh ido a alguna obra de Broadway ni nada por el estilo, mi mamá es policía, así que no tenemos dinero para ir a ese tipo de lugares —explico Noah.

—¡Benson Noah! —dijo Marva junior por el megáfono.

—¡Aquí! —respondió él alzando la mano.

—¡A la Arrapagos¡

—Ahí estoy yo —dijo el niño de la fuerza bruta.

—Yo igual —comento el primer amigo de Noah.

—Eso —dijo Noah alzando la mano para chocar los cinco con sus nuevos amigos—. Por casualidad ¿alguno de ustedes sabe jugar Póker?

—No —contestaron ambos niños, mientras caminaban hacia su cabaña.

—Es una pena —dijo Noah riendo.

El claxon de un lujoso auto las hizo moverse a un lado de donde estaban.

—Wow ¿Quién vendrá en esa cosa? —pregunto Noah impresionado.

AEROPUERTO DE LA CIUDAD DE MINESOTA

Matthew y su abuelita habían llegado a su destino, cuando salieron del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi a su destino, vieron a la tía Rita fuera de su auto.

—¿Rita qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a estar en los juzgados hoy? —pregunta Lucia preocupada porque Rita tenía que estar en el mismo juzgado que Rafael peleando entre ellos, ella para defender a su cliente y Rafael para meter al mismo sujeto a la cárcel.

—No, Rafael y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Y tampoco es como que me iba a perder el primer día de campamento de mi precioso sobrino —explico Rita mientras le hacía señas a su chofer para que metiera la maleta de Matt en la cajuela.

—Es bueno verte tía Rita. Y gracias por venir —dijo Matthew abrazando fuerte a una de las pocas figuras femeninas que tenía en su vida, la mejor amiga de su papá.

—Es mejor que nos apresuremos Matt no quiero que llegues tarde —dijo Lucia metiéndose al vehículo.

Una vez que todos se entraron al vehículo el chofer se apresuró a llegar al campamento, no tardaron mucho en llegar, mientras entraban el chofer tuvo que sonar el claxon para evitar arrollar a unos niños.

—Bueno ya llegamos, campamento Kin para niños ¿hemos venido desde Nueva York para esto? —cuestiono Rita viendo alrededor.

—Tía Rita es genial ¿no te parece? —pregunto el niño con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

—Ese no es el término que yo usaría —dijo Calhoun lanzándole una mirada a Lucia, quien bajaba del vehículo.

—Revisemos la lista de tu padre —dijo Lucia sacando la hoja, mientras ella leía en voz alta Matthew respondía, el chofer ya había sacado el equipaje de Matthew—. Bloqueador, repelente de insectos, papel para escribir, sobres, estampillas, fotos de tu padre, tu querida abuela ósea yo, de tu tía Rita, el tío Daniel y la tía Hailey.

—Creo que traje todo abuelita.

—Espero que, si traigas todo Matt, no quiero escuchar a tu padre mañana diciendo todo lo que podría pasar si no traías eso precisamente —dijo Calhoun dándole una sonrisa cómplice al niño.

—Casi lo olvido, un paquete de naipes nuevos, un regalito de mi parte, posiblemente encuentres a alguien que sea bueno en Póker en este lugar —dijo Lucia sacando el paquete mencionado y entregándoselo al niño.

—Lo dudo, pero gracias abuelita y gracias por traerme tía Rita —dijo el niño abrazando a las mujeres.

—Recuerda que, si quieres que venga por ti, cuando finalice el campamento, solo bastara una llamada —dijo Calhoun mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, mi papá me prometió que podría viajar solo hasta casa, y que tú irías a buscarme al aeropuerto tía. Las veo en 8 semanas. Las quiero mucho.

—Ya te echo de menos mi niño —dijo su abuelita.

—Cuídate mi precioso niño —dijo Calhoun.

Ellas se fueron una vez que perdieron de vista a Matthew. Una vez instalado en su caballa, para su buena suerte no le fue difícil hacer amigos, a la hora del almuerzo todos los niños corrieron al comedor para servirse una buena cantidad de comida. En la mesa donde estaba la comida Matthew y Noah se estaban sirviendo lo mismo, entre ellos estaba la señora Marva.

—Probare un poco de estas deliciosas frambuesas ¿tú quieres un poco? —pregunto Marva volteando a ver a Noah.

—No muchas gracias, no me gustan —dijo Noah alejándose rumbo a la mesa en la que estaban sus nuevos amigos.

—¿Y tú quieres un poco? —le pregunto Marva a Matthew.

—No muchas gracias, no son mi fruta favorita —dijo Matthew haciendo una mueca.

—Claro no te gustan, ya me lo habías dicho ¿te cambiaste de lugar? —pregunto Marva mientras volteaba a ver al otro lado, Matthew solo hizo una mueca y se alejó.

CASA DE LA TENIENTE OLIVIA BENSON, MANHATTAN

La turbación en la voz de Fin era casi palpable. Olivia veía su rostro por la pantalla de la computadora, pero bien podrían estar de frente sería el mismo sentimiento. En cierta parte le aliviaba saber que aún no se conocían y por otra, el momento estaba muy cerca al estar ambos niños en el mismo campamento.

—No puedo hacer nada, Fin.

—¡Olivia! ¡Son tus hijos!

—Lo sé —musitó Olivia, bajando la mirada, contemplando la barra de su cocina.

—No... lo siento —dijo el sargento, sintiéndose mal por su amiga de años—. Sé que no es tu culpa Liv, pero ellos deben saber. Tú y Barba están haciendo todo mal. Imagina que confundidos estarán esos pobres niños cuando se vean.

—Pero él no respondió a ninguna de mis llamadas o mensajes Fin, es más, dudo que los haya leído, seguro los borro de solo ver mi nombre en el identificador. Y no me atrevo a ir a verlo. Se que estamos en la misma ciudad, pero no me atrevo a verlo.

—Liv, deberías ver a Matt —insistió Fin—. Es tan precioso, tanto por fuera como dentro. Ese niño es un sol.

—Lo sé —Olivia sonrió—. Lo he visto en las fotos que me has mandado.

—¡Las fotos son lo de menos! ¡Liv le haces falta! A Matt.

—Y él a mí —Olivia le aseguró al borde de las lágrimas—. Ambos son mi vida Fin, quisiera tenerlos juntos y en mis brazos. Sabes que siempre odié este acuerdo.

—Sigo pensando que deberían hablar con ellos —dijo Fin, suspiró—. Pero ambos son tan necios.

—¿En qué cabaña quedo mi niño? —preguntó Olivia, intentando desviar el tema.

—Arrapagos —respondió Fin, tranquilo sabiendo que había sido buena idea el haberle pedido el favor a Calhoun de que pidiera la información. La teniente sonrió de igual manera—. Por cierto... Matthew también es "tú" niño —le reclamo Fin—. ¿Qué hay de él?

—Me temo que es más de Rafael que mío —dijo Olivia amargamente—. Pero dime ¿Quedaron juntos?

—No —dijo con desazón—. Dos cabañas alejado, en la navajo.

—En cierta forma está bien.

CASA DEL A.D.A. RAFAEL BARBA, BROOKLYN

—Desde un principio —dijo Rita—. Te lo dije siempre, era mala idea mandar a Matt a ese campamento.

—Sí, no mal recuerdo la culpa la tiene mami, por meterle la idea —respondió Barba molesto por el recordatorio—. Tienes razón, no sé porque lo deje ir. No tenía como saber que los enviaríamos al mismo campamento Rita, no soy omnisciente.

—Lástima que tuvieron que separarse, tú y Benson —dijo Calhoun—. Hubiera sido hermoso el haberlos llevado a ambos junto con Lucia. O bien los pudieron haber llevado ustedes. Si lo vieras Barba, es igual de adorable que Matt.

—Si, lo se te recuerdo que Tutuola y Carisi suelen mandarme fotos tanto como tú —exclamó Rafael, alejando el tema de Olivia. Y sintiendo emoción a la vez—. Es idéntico a Matt.

—Ya veremos si no es como Benson —dijo Calhoun sonriendo. Sabía muy bien porque su viejo amigo no quería hablar de su antigua compañera de trabajo y ex esposa—. Aunque debo admitirlo, son tan adorables que me roban el corazón.

—¿Crees que estén bien? Ya sabes... cuando se conozcan.

—Me asombra que no lo hayan hecho, para este momento, ya deberían haberse visto durante las comidas. Pero sabes mi opinión, ese acuerdo fue ridículo desde un principio. Ellos se encontrarían tarde o temprano, no es como si Benson pensara irse de la ciudad. Y si no lo hacían aquí, lo harían tarde o temprano.

—Lo sé —Barba coincidió, lo siguiente lo dijo con un tono más duro—. Pero fue su decisión alejarse sin escucharme, yo no la eché ni la obligué. Ella simplemente se fue. Nunca me dejó explicarle.

Calhoun meditó un poco antes de responder. Era cierto que Rafael no había obligado a Olivia a irse, pero era como si lo hubiera hecho. Barba no le pidió que se quedara en ningún momento, solo se quedó callado y viendo como la mitad de su familia se le escapaba de las manos. Tampoco era como si apoyara a Benson, se había atrevido a dejar a uno de sus hijos y al padre de ellos atrás. Sin esperar a que Rafael se explicará. Los dos eran necios.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

—Ya es hora de que te vayas Rita. Mañana tengo que patearle el trasero al abogado defensor de un cliente muy irritante, con un acuerdo de 25 años, y también recuerdo que cierto sargento de la UVE de Manhattan debe de estar por llegar a tu departamento para hacer quien sabe que tantas cosas contigo —dijo Barba burlándose de su amiga.

—¡Rafael! —exclamó Rita.

—Ya, ya —sonrió Barba al haber conseguido su propósito, molestar un rato a su amiga—. Bueno, es hora de que te vayas, no querrás que te esté esperando fuera.

—Bueno ya me voy —dijo Calhoun agarrando sus cosas—, procura dormir Barba por hoy no tienes que hacer tanto papeleo.

—Lo hare, lo prometo. Buenas noches, Rita.

—Buenas noches, Rafi.

Cerró la puerta puso seguro, subió las escaleras se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación. Antes de entrar, se quedó parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Matthew, estaba tan acostumbrado a arroparlo antes de dormir. Simplemente acaricio la puerta con su mano y susurró:

—Buenas noches, mis niños.


	3. Chapter 3

CAMPAMENTO KIN, MINESOTA

Luego del almuerzo había un par de niños en esgrima uno de ellos era Noah, y hasta el momento estaba invicto.

—Touche —dijo Noah al tocar a su rival con el sable.

—Touche —repitió el niño quitándose la careta protectora.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Noah ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—El ganador e invicto hasta el momento Noah Benson —dijo Marva junior alzando la mano de Noah mientras él sonreía—. ¿Alguien más? Vamos chicos no seamos miedosos —mientras alguien se animaba Noah se acercó a sus amigos.

—Yo lo venceré con mucho gusto —dijo Matthew. Sus amigos lo ayudaron a ponerse la ropa.

—Listo —dijo Noah.

—Dispuesto —reto Matthew tomando posición.

Ambos niños comenzaron a batirse en duelo, no se mantuvieron en el área verde, anduvieron por todo el campo, llegaron a la barandilla de una cabaña.

—Touche —dijo Matthew empujando a Noah con mucha fuerza, provocando que el niño cayera en una pileta de agua justo debajo de la baranda, al ver lo que ocasionó Matthew se apresuró a decir—. Déjame ayudarte —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el niño.

—No, déjame a mí —dijo Noah tirando del niño hacia la pileta para estar en iguales condiciones.

—¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? —grito Matthew.

—¿YO? Pero si tú lo hiciste primero —trato de excusarse Noah.

—Muy bien el ganador desde Brooklyn, Nueva York es Matthew Barba —dijo Marva junior acercándose a ambos competidores, todos los niños aplaudieron—. Estrechen sus manos.

Ambos niños se quitaron la careta, sosteniendo la careta en una de sus manos se giraron para hacer lo que Marva junior les había dicho. Eran casi como dos gotas de agua, no podían creerlo, eran demasiado parecidos. Los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar. Al tocar sus manos los niños sintieron una conexión especial, al instante soltaron sus manos.

—¿Por qué nos miran tanto? —preguntó Noah un tanto nervioso por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Qué no lo ves? El parecido entre nosotros —dijo Matthew haciendo un comentario a lo obvio, casi queriendo rodar los ojos como lo hacía su papá ante algún comentario que él consideraba tonto por parte de su tía Rita.

—¿Qué tú te pareces a mí? —cuestiono Noah con burla en la voz—. Comprobémoslo, ponte de perfil —Matthew hizo lo que se le indicó con un gesto de molestia en el rostro—, bien ahora del otro lado. Bueno tus ojos están más juntos que los míos, tus orejas no te preocupes crecerás más que ellas, tus dientes están astillados y esa nariz tienes suerte hay cirujanos plásticos.

—¿Quieres que le dé una lección? —preguntó Nicolás uno de los amigos de Matthew.

—Tranquilo aun no termino con él. ¿Quieres saber la diferencia entre tú y yo? —dijo Noah.

—Mejor te la diré yo. Yo se esgrima y tú no. Y al parecer yo tengo clase y tú para nada —dijo Matthew sonriendo victorioso.

—Te crees la gran cosa —dijo Noah dando un paso hacia el frente, Matthew imito el movimiento no dejándose intimidar, como su tía Rita y el amigo de ella el señor Tutuola le habían enseñado antes de que entrara a la escuela.

—Chicos acabemos con este amoroso encuentro, Matthew, Noah —dijo Marva junior mirando a los niños incorrectamente—, quise decir Noah, Matthew, oh cielos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la noche muchos niños se reunieron en la cabaña de los navajo, estaban jugando Póker.

—Lo siento chicos, dos pares conformense con verme ganar —dijo Matthew bajando sus cartas, tomo su premio sonriendo victorioso, todos los niños reclamaron— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay más jugadores?

—Yo te voy a dejar limpio niño —se escuchó la voz de Noah entrando a la cabaña, al acercarse a la mesa vacío el calcetín que venía balanceando en todo su trayecto desde la puerta hasta la mesa, traía lentes oscuros ocultando sus ojos verdes y una chaqueta negra, se sentó frente a Matthew.

—Suerte Benson —dijo Matthew barajando las cartas y Noah se quitó los lentes.

—Reparte —dijo Noah y Matthew le dedicaba una mirada asesina mientras repartía las cartas.

Comenzaron a apostar dinero, entre otras cosas. Luego de jugar un largo rato Noah tuvo una idea.

—¿Sabes que pienso? Te propongo un trato, él que pierda saltara al lago —dijo Noah retando a Matthew con la mirada.

—Excelente —contesto Matthew sonriendo.

—Pero desnudo —reto Noah con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

—Eso será más entretenido, que ridículo te has de ver desnudo Benson. Flor corrida de diamantes —dijo Matthew haciendo un gesto de triunfo.

—Si que eres bueno —dijo Noah con satisfacción vio como Barba ensanchaba más su sonrisa—, pero no ganas con eso. En tu honor una flor imperial —concluyó Noah volteando las cartas en su mano.

Todos murmuraban y se reían detrás de Matthew, quien caminaba desnudo por el muelle, cuando llego al final se giró y le hizo un saludo militar a Noah y él se lo devolvió, se giró en dirección al lago y se lanzó.

—Llévense su ropa —dijo Noah los chicos tomaron las cosas y salieron corriendo solo dejando los zapatos y los calcetines.

Matthew los vio alejarse, se apresuró a llegar a la orilla, una vez fuera tomó sus zapatos— Grandioso, si esto es lo que quieres guerra tendrás. Que comience la diversión —dijo con enojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Noah y sus amigos regresaban a su cabaña de jugar Básquetbol

—Te lo juro Noah, vi a tu clon maligno merodeando por nuestra cabaña, sospechosamente toda la mañana —dijo Jason y los otros dos niños rieron.

—Estoy tan cansado que regresare a la cama y dormiré hasta el almuerzo —dijo Noah tomando agua de su termo.

—Definitivamente no vas a poder dormir —dijo Ryan bajando a Noah de su espalda.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Noah girándose a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira allá —dijo Ryan señalando hacia la cabaña. Sus camas y todas sus cosas estaban en el techo de su cabaña, en el asta bandera estaba Eddie, el peluche de Noah.

—No inventes —dijo Noah incrédulo ante lo que estaba frente a ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la noche Noah y sus amigos ya tenían un plan trazado para desquitarse de los niños de la cabaña navajo.

—Espero que estén dormidos —susurro Noah riendo—. Adelante no hay moros en la costa.

Los tres niños entraron a la cabaña tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez dentro comenzaron a amarrar cuerdas por todos lados, lo último que colocaron fue un bote de pintura sobre la puerta y se fueron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente a todos los niños los despertó la trompeta, en la cabaña de los Navajo el primero en despertar fue Matthew estaba impactado al ver todas la cuerdas atravesando la cabaña de lado a lado en todas las direcciones posibles, se levantó de su cama y sus pies estaban sobre algo pegajoso, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a gritar y quejarse, mientras tanto Noah y sus amigos veían todo el desastre desde una ventana, vieron como Matthew tocaba una cuerda con el pie y los globos llenos de agua comenzaron a caer.

—Excelente ni una gota en mi cabello —dijo Matthew triunfante, pero un sonido proveniente de arriba lo hizo alzar la mirada, vio como lentamente un globo grande lleno de agua caía con rumbo a su cabeza solo atino a gritar, una vez que el globo se estrelló contra su cabeza, molesto comenzó a gritar—. ESE NIÑO, PIENSO QUE ES LA PERSONA MÁS DESPRECIABLE QUE HA PISADO EL PLANETA.

Noah y sus amigos comenzaron a reír desde afuera— Gracias, gracias. Muchas gracias —se burló Noah sus amigos comenzaron a reír más fuerte.

—Buenos días niños —dijo Marva desde su megáfono.

—Buenos días, Marvas —contestaron los tres niños al unísono, cuando reaccionaron— ¡MARVAS! —los tres corrieron hacia ellas.

—Inspección sorpresa, atención Navajos —grito Marva por el megáfono.

—No señora Marva no entre ahí, uno de los niños se enfermó anoche y es un verdadero desastre, ahórrese la molestia, es muy asqueroso —dijo Noah exagerando las muecas y gesticulaciones con las manos.

—Si alguien está enfermo, con mayor razón tengo que entrar —dijo Marva, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta y Noah veía como la cubeta de pintura se inclinaba así que él se recargó en la puerta con todo su peso—. Apártate, cielo.

—No insisto, no quiero que entre, es algo que se contagia por el aire —dijo Noah sin retirarse de la puerta.

—En realidad, todos estamos muy bien, a no ser que Noah Benson sepa algo que nosotros no —dijo Matthew mirando brevemente el bote suspendido sobre la cabeza de Marva—. Insisto abra la puerta y compruébelo usted misma —dijo apartándose de la puerta.

—Hazte a un lado Noah —dijo Marva abriendo la puerta, provocando que lo que el bote contenía se derramara sobre Marva, su hija la empujo dentro de la cabaña y ella también se cubrió de la sustancia, ambas entraron a la cabaña y chocaron con un mueble, Marva junior se agarró de un juguete que colgaba del ventilador de techo.

—¡NO! —gritó Noah, pero ya era tarde el ventilador comenzó a girar y cayeron plumas.

—MAMÁ —gritó Marva junior.

—Le dije que no pasara —dijo Noah con tono arrepentido.

—Porque él sabía. ÉL LO HIZO —gritó Matthew.

—Ahora tú —dijo Marva señalando a Noah, él solo atino a aspirar aire mientras ponía cara de susto—, y tú —señalo a Matthew quien inhalo aire con cara de susto—, empaquen sus cosas.


	4. Chapter 4

CABAÑA DE CASTIGO, CAMPAMENTO KIN, MINNESOTA

Las Marvas sacaron a todo el campamento a una excursión hacia la cabaña de aislamiento.

—De acuerdo niños el resto de ustedes vuelvan a sus actividades —dijo Marva por el megáfono, los niños gritaron emocionados—. Y ustedes dos... a la cabaña de aislamiento.

Marva junior les señaló la cabaña y los niños sin decir nada entraron.

—¡Qué pocilga! —exclamó Noah, dejándose caer en una cama. Matthew no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la suya. Luego fue donde estaba su maleta para sacar un pijama y comenzar a cambiarse. Noah lo observó atentamente.

El pijama de pulpos que el niño se estaba colocando, le alborotó las ganas de decir un comentario mordaz, pero Noah decidió no hablar, al mirar la expresión triste de Barba. Barba se volvió hacia él en ese momento, para buscar algo más en su maleta, Noah alcanzó a ver una pequeña marca en su clavícula derecha.

Noah se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y se acercó a Matthew, Matthew retrocedió, asustado por la cercanía de Benson.

—¿Q...Qué?

—Quédate quieto Barba.

Noah retiró la tela de la camisa y revisó la marca concienzudamente. Barba lo miró receloso.

—¿Qué haces? —sin dar una respuesta, Noah comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba de su ropa. Matthew se sonrojó y miró Benson alarmado por su comportamiento—. ¡BENSON! Te estoy hablando.

—¡No grites! —trato de tranquilizarlo Noah. Se quitó la camisa del campamento—. Mira.

Matthew no lo hizo, en cambio volvió la cara, ceñudo y se cerró la pijama con brusquedad.

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ BENSON! ¿No te basta con lo que me has hecho y ahora quieres que te trate como si nada hubiera pasado? —dijo Matthew enojado.

—¡BARBA, MÍRAME! ¡ES EN SERIO! —Exclamó Noah, exasperado ante el comportamiento de Barba.

—No —dijo Matthew tajantemente, metiéndose a la cama y cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

—Bien —Noah resoplo molesto.

Se dirigió a su propia cama y se puso el pijama. Se volvió a acostar y miró a su alrededor con una mueca. La cabaña era de lo más fea. Tenía una gran ventana que, en el día, dejaría entrar mucha luz, pero en ese momento, la noche era opacada por nubes negras.

Poco tiempo después Noah daba vueltas en la cama intentando dormir, cosa que era imposible ya que Matthew está escribiendo por lo tanto tiene la luz prendida. Noah molesto se sienta en la cama y apaga la luz con el interruptor que esta aun lado de su cama. Matthew lo mira molesto y la enciende nuevamente, los niños estuvieron peleando con la luz por un rato. Pasada la medianoche un haz de luz de un relámpago y el sonido de un fuerte trueno, hicieron a Noah abrir los ojos sobresaltado.

—No, no... ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

Noah se incorporó en la cama y vio a Matthew tirando cosas fuera su Maleta, buscando algo con desesperación. Noah no podía verlo con claridad, pero otro relámpago le hizo el favor e iluminó momentáneamente la habitación, su compañero de habitación lucía muy asustado.

—Tiene que estar por aquí, sé que lo traje...

—¿Se te ha perdido algo?

Matthew se sobresaltó y le miró como si viera un alma en pena. Noah se había bajado de la cama y ahora estaba de pie junto a él.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No, gracias. —siseó Matthew aun molesto.

Noah se encogió de hombros e iba a regresar a su cama cuando se escuchó el estruendo de otro trueno. Matthew se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos, haciendo que Noah se olvidara de volver a dormir. Se acercó y se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Matthew abrió los ojos y le miró asombrado por la amabilidad de su voz. Noah se volvió a encoger de hombros y sonrió tal y como sabía que lo haría su mamá.

—M... Mi... —Matthew dudó un momento, dudando si contarle o no. Después de todo Benson no parecía ser tan mala persona como Matthew pensaba—. Mi peluche...

—¿Peluche?

—Sí... —dijo Matthew frunciendo el ceño—. No te burles.

—No lo haré —sonrió Noah —. ¿Cómo es?

—Es un perro.

—Bien.

Noah se levantó y acciono el interruptor, y la cabaña se iluminó. Ahora con la luz, se acercó y ayudó a Matthew a revolver sus cosas, buscando el peluche. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo envuelto entre sus ropas, con luz todo se veía mejor. Al verlo, Matthew lo tomó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Es muy bonito —dijo Noah , mirando el perrito—. Yo también tengo uno.

—¿Sí? —cuestiono Matthew, mirándole con una ceja alzada, un gesto característico de su papá—. Vaya, quién lo diría.

—Y es muy especial... espera aquí.

Noah se apresuró hacia su maleta y comenzó a revolver sus cosas, mientras Matthew recogía todo lo que había tirado antes de su maleta. Después de un momento, ambos se reunieron a un lado de la cama de Barba.

—Mira —dijo Noah con emoción, sosteniendo frente a él elefante de peluche—. Su nombre es Eddie.

—¿Eddie? —preguntó Matthew, recordando a su tío Eddie.

—Sí, es que tiene el nombre en su patita, mira —dijo Noah. Volteó a Eddie, en la pata derecha estaba bordado "Eddie" en hilo negro. Matthew sonrió y Noah abrazó a su peluche.

—Qué curioso, se llama como mi tío Eddie, bueno no es realmente mi tío, pero es como si lo fuera —comentó Matthew sonriendo.

—¿El tuyo tiene nombre?

—Si, "Elli".

—¿Elli? ¿Por qué Elli?

Esta vez fue el turno de Matthew de sujetar frente a él su peluche, en la patita derecha también tenía bordado "Elli" en hilo negro. Ambos se miraron de una forma muy parecida e indescifrable.

—Yo tengo un tío que se llama Elliot, mi mamá le dice Elli de cariño o a veces le dice El, pero la mayoría del tiempo es Elli.

—Bueno... al parecer nuestros padres tienen ideas similares —comentó Matthew, sentándose en el colchón de su cama, que crujió un poco por su peso.

—Pero es curioso... ¿No lo crees? Tú tienes un perrito llamado como mi tío Elliot y yo un elefante que se llama igual que un tío tuyo —señaló Noah.

—Sí, lo es. Es muy raro —dijo Matthew.

Ambos niños se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras la lluvia azotaba la ventana afuera y los rayos y truenos caían sin tregua. A Matthew ya se le había pasado el miedo ahora que tenía a su peluche en los brazos, aunque también el que Benson estuviera allí ayudaba bastante.

CABAÑA DE CASTIGO, CAMPAMENTO KIN, MINNESOTA

A la mañana siguiente el clima fuera sigue igual que el día anterior. En el exterior comienza a llover fuertemente, se escucha como varios de los niños gritan mientras comienzan a correr con rumbo a sus cabañas para protegerse de la lluvia.

Noah está arreglando sus fotos y pósters cuando una fuerte corriente de viento entró por la ventana volando todas las cosas. Noah trata de cerrar la ventana, pero no puede Matthew se acerca para ayudarlo al ver que la ventana no sede.

—Está trabada —dijo Matthew. Una vez que consiguen cerrar la ventana, los niños tratan de recuperar el aliento.

—Gracias —Noah fue el primero en hablar.

—De nada —contestó Matthew amablemente, justo como su papá y su abuelita le habían enseñado.

—Hay no —susurro Noah con pesar al ver sus cosas tiradas.

—Oh —Matthew se acerca a ayudarlo.


End file.
